I am Mutant: CLOSED STORY
by SaitoNetwork
Summary: I am no longer working on this series, I am working on a newly revised Ninja Turtles series. Stand by for more info!
1. Prologue

**I am… Mutant**

**Prologue **

_To the human race,_

_Those of you who haven't seen, heard and know of what we do; I wish to bring you to the logical conclusion that we are friendly to the human race. I am sorry that we no longer suit you. Do you recall all the tragic events that occurred, and we protected you from the impending dooms they brought? But by now I doubt you hardly remember. We've seen you humans, and what you do, but all you know about us is what you've heard from people you've never met before. _

_In a sort of sense, we love and care for you all as family would do, but you are more like enemies since you've agreed to end our existence. Would it not hurt if someone you cared for turned against you?_

_We don't eat the flesh of humans, nor the animals that walk around beside you, we barely scrap enough of the food from dumpsters and those who help feed us._

_Because we've been discovered, you know of our existence and you are not pleased with what you have found… we have decided to leave the human presence all together. _

_Good bye,_

_Your Mutant Freaks_

_~ Message sent to the Presidents Blackberry by email, anonymous address and IP._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Title: Leaving

New York City was truly the example of a modern busy city. You didn't need to think twice before considering that you'd end up in a traffic jam getting back home from work, it was as simple as getting yourself lost in the overcrowded sidewalks that jammed your way.

New York was in the middle of an Economic down turn. Wall Street in shambles, the stock market having difficulty upholding its investors and consumers who help keep greasing the wheels of the never ending churning money cruncher. Big companies, even the small unimportant businesses, have had to give lee way in some areas. Employees have been cut to the bare minimum; customers have been forced to pay higher prices.

Stress and agitation had become a seemingly viral disease that crept upon many who were struggling.

Through all of this, the last discoveries that needed to be made would have been the fact that the city had been living on top of a small mutant family who secretly roamed the sewers. But that is exactly what happened. It was announced on the radio, TV and the internet on Christmas Day.

Supplied with both a story and photo's the Government exposed NY's little secret society. They handed out the information to every news station in the country, by then information leaked to the entire world.

This discovery scared human kind into a panic. America demanded that these abominable creatures be disposed of. The government, knowing that the situation in New York City economically was bad in the entire country, decided to make a profit off of the mutant creatures demise.

There was an announcement that anyone who discovered the location of the mutant creatures would be secured for life. Rumors spread around that these mutants were toxic and carried unearthly diseases. Money was made off of prescribed vaccinations that held the supposed disease in its minimal form.

Specialist's guest starred on Television programs and spoke out to the world with comforting information, suggesting that these "mutants" were an anomaly of Evolutionary change. "_They may be a new start of Human life_" Suggested one particularly intriguing scientist, "_We must all remember that life is based on these anomalies; life creating new forms of organism and intelligence shouldn't be a surprise. The Evolution of life is untold, there is still more to discover, we should take these mutants as a sign from nature that she's ready to change her course. Who knows what will be found next, we ourselves may even be on the verge of evolving!_"

As the public was fed a limitless supply of freely given theories and rumors, the Economic downturn turned into an up-rise. Sci-Fi became a popular demand in the Cinema. The Country began to feed off of the supply of insanity and fantasy that spread throughout America, and eventually the entire planet caught on to the same wave of power and riches.

Meanwhile, through all the chaos and commotion, the world began to forget about the mutants that hid in the sewers.

The short-term loss of memory was recovered after the President of the United States received an anonymous email from an obscure source. In a world-wide announcement, the President read aloud the letter to the entire world. After receiving the information given in the letter, the public when out on a wild hunt.

It was a sudden outbreak; the people decided that it needed to know about these mutants face to face.

Using technology, old and new, humans from around the world toured New York City in search of the mysterious group of mutants; still hoping to catch sight of them before they disappeared.

And that is where the story begins…

* * *

_The city was quiet and the usual busy bustle was at a minimum that night…_

The subway roamed through the many passage ways that set it in different directions and allowing its passengers to travel from one end of city to the other.

In a deserted and rarely occupied check point, a lone stranger came walking down the flights of stairs leading down to the level concrete floor…

The stranger was male, Caucasian, black hair, strong figure, long waist coat and armed with a baseball bat. He walked through the passenger entranceway, paid the toll fee, and passed through. He passed by a female officer, gave her a quick wink with flirtatious intentions. She gave him a haughty looked and left his presence in a huff, right out of the subway station.

Now alone in the sub way, Casey Jones leaned against one of the many pillars that supported the roof of this ominous tube.

Taking out a very nice cigar, he lit a match and deeply indulged himself into a long smoke. He waited patiently for the subway train to make it to his destination. The reason why this particular check point was hardly used, was because of a nearby check point that had been built not fifteen minutes from here in a more active location. Though not many ever used this check point as they once did, the train was still forced to stop by and pick up any passenger that still might hang around this location.

This was the perfect place for Casey, who adorned secrecy at this present time and would prefer to have limited confrontations from anyone or anything.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to jingle in his pocket. With casual style he whipped out his newly acquired iPhone and answered it, "Yo…. Uhuh. Yeah I'm on my way right now…nah… no problem…k bye."

At the end of his call, Casey felt the rumbling of the subway train and sure enough there it came whooshing out of the hallow tube like a speeding bullet.

Casey quietly stomped out his cigar and quickly hopped on board the speeding sub way. Taking a seat as close to the exiting doors as possible, Casey surveyed the train.

There were two passengers in total, Casey and a drunken bum.

"_Alright… so far so good._"Casey contemplated, "_I'll be safe as long as the train stays empty…_"

Casey stayed on the train for fifteen minutes straight.

While on the bus, he mentally mused over all the events that had taken place over the last two years.

After two years, everything changed. For one, when the turtles and Splinter were discovered, April and Casey immediately took the motive to hide the small family out of the city. They planned to do it carefully, individually; they would slowly move the turtles out of the city.

It took careful planning; they spread out the time they would be able to take the turtles out. They chose Casey's old farm house as the turtle's new home… for now.

Sometimes it took months for them to get each family member to sneak out of the city. There would be delays, such as in-home checkups. The FBI took power of the city and with the Governments help; they started a full city program which enabled everyone to join. You had no choice; you had to join or be forced to leave the city premises. The program forced everyone to undertake full life check-ups. They would check your past records, in every detail, scan everything from your medical information to your monthly bills. You would be forced into taking weekly physical check-ups; they wanted to be sure you were not affected by the ongoing supposed "plague" that mentally haunted the city with fear and anxiety backing it up. After receiving your physical, they would give you the required vaccination "for your protection".

The "in home check-ups" were full scale up and down surveillance in your home. They left no drawer unopened, no door closed, they knew all of your secrets by the end of their investigation and left you to wait in misery for another monthly in home check-up.

April and Casey managed to come up with a plan that fit for every occasion that required their time and appearance. If the perfect time for taking one of TMNT family out of the city was on the same time and date that required their presence, they would hand out an "official excuse" to the FBI letting them know that one of them had some important business out of town. That gave one of them the opportunity to sneak one of the turtles out. Their excuses were actually very credible, April's and Casey's importing and exporting business was booming. April had managed to also profit off of the turtles, by selling off Sci-Fi goods at her small shop. From books to toys anything with a flashy light and out-of-this-world style was a big seller.

With all the extra funds that kept coming in, they were able to stock up on food supplies for the turtles and all the essential items one would need in a normal household of mutants.

Casey and April had managed to move Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo in the past two years… an incredible feat for them with all the obstacles that blocked their path.

In order for them to get out of the city, you were required to have a permit to do so. You had to send in a request, wait for the FBI to confirm who you were and why you needed to leave the city. After that, actually driving out of the city was even far more difficult than getting the permit. The FBI set up an entire 24 hr. watch service that monitored every part of New York City. Helicopter surveillance, Police watch and speedy boat patrol on the coastline were on guard in all those constant 24 hrs.

On land, there was a large set perimeter that blocked access for anyone to leave the city premises. If you have a permit, you were told to give it to the Officer in charge of the City gateway. After doing so, you are forced to let them search you and your car; making sure that you were a civilized citizen, merely standard procedure. After that, you were escorted out of the city for some two miles and then left to drive alone to your destination… all of this was a very lengthy process.

Casey and April were lucky to get the three turtles out of the city in the first place; it would be even harder now to get both Donatello and Master Splinter out of the city at the same time… but it had to be done.

A new patrol was being set out, for the safety of New York citizens; there would be a new guard system that which monitored the streets and civilians closely. Security was getting too tight; they had to get the last members of the TMNT family out before this patrol comes in.

"_How we ever gonna get these guys outta here?_" Casey fumed when April was about to take Michelangelo out to the farm house, the first turtle who was able to leave many months back.

April laughed at her gloomy husband with glee, "_Casey don't worry, what do you think this kind of behavior would do to you if the guys saw you like this?_"

"_Uhh, Raph would bust my chops and tell me ta knock it off before he'd kick my ass…_"

"_Uh o-oh I see…well why would he do it if he didn't have reason to?_"

"_Yyyyyyyyyeah…I guess you got a point, maybe._"

"_Casey…_ " She stood by Casey and held him in her arms affectionately, "_We're doing this for them. We owe them our lives Casey, they've saved us on more than one occasion, and now that they're in danger… we need to return the favor._"

Casey sighed and stretched, resting his burly head against her, "_Yeah, I know… but this whole damn thing is so difficult! You know we have to get them pass the police, pass the perimeter, and and and *MMmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnmmmmmmmm*_"

April silenced his rant with a loving kiss, ending the conversation she squeezed his hand and walked away… letting him think about the lives they held in their hands.

* * *

Casey stirred, the train stopped, this was his destination.

Standing up, he left the train in with a brisk gait and followed up the concrete stairway out of the subway…

Casey didn't notice, when he left, the bum who had been sleeping the entire trip… had followed out with him. The bum hid in the shadows on the outskirts of the subway.

In the shadows it continued to stalk its victim, ever so watchful with its gleamy yellow eyes…


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, life took over for a while but I'm gonna try to do my best to be as consistent with this as possible. I'm working on chapter 3, for now this will have to do :)**

**Chapter 2**

Title: A Close Shave…

_...Casey was following the sidewalk. _

He was nearly there.

Casey buttoned up his coat; the cold winter air was giving him chills. Upon contacting Don two weeks earlier, April and Donatello both were able to find the one spot in New York City that had minimal surveillance.

According to the map, it was situated in an area that wasn't directly open to the ever watchful security. It was between two buildings, and these buildings were surrounded by four other buildings alike to the other two.

It was a joined company, old and well known throughout the city. It was in fact a winery, originally situated as a single building. When business boomed, the CEO of the company set up four executive buildings that held four of his most trusted employee's/closest friends as leading Vice Presidents. It was the perfect way to handle and maintain the multiple wine beverages they served to the public. When the CEO of the company married, he split the main center building in half and gave equal share to his wife of the entire industry. Rumor has it that their marriage did not happen out of love, but of a threat. It was never proven, but many still think that the lady in question black mailed the oblivious Bachelor and hence forced their marriage and the big split between the center building. To this day, the two supposed lovers both live separate lives and rarely speak with one another.

While construction was starting, a large sewage system was placed in the center of the company site. It helped reduce waste deposits from the wine factories and regular human fluids.

The beauty of it all was that this particular sewage system ran separate from the other main sewage depot that would maintain New York City. The FBI wasn't even aware of its existence! Nor did any of NY's citizens, save those who work at the wine industry and both April & Donatello.

Donatello and Master Splinter quietly moved to this newly found sewer system as soon as the proper route was situated out for them. Sneaking around had to be done at night, even though there was far more security, at least there was always a shadow to hide in.

The opening to the sewer was in the center of all the buildings, and that's where Casey Jones was heading.

Halfway, Casey paused and dialed a number on his iPhone, checking in to be sure Donatello and Splinter were ready.

"Yes, everything has been taken care of," Donatello replied, "all you need to do is come and pick us up."

Casey ended the call; it was time to take action.

Meanwhile, the bum from the subway train had listened in on the phone call. With a snicker, it hid itself with a garbage can; then it left in a fume of smoke, leaving behind the dead body of a drunken bum…

* * *

Casey made it to the winery complex.

The landscape surrounding the buildings was lush and green. The parking lot was on the outskirts of the buildings and surrounded the complex like a trench.

Though now deserted, save for one car, daily it was one of the most jam packed lots in the city.

Casey walked through all the open space of parking lot and followed the concrete path walkways that situated on the inner parts of the buildings.

The pathways were open and spacious; many street lights were lined up on both sides of the path.

Casey found himself in front of the two innermost buildings. These buildings were comically marked "His and Hers", a surprise prank from hard working employee's in response to budget cuts.

Casey knew no one was around, this was a day off for everyone working at the winery, Don found the company schedule after he hacked into the company mainframe.

Taking a firm grip of the man hole, he slid it off and called down into the sewers for Donatello.

"What the shell took you so long?" Came back a slightly muffled voice.

Casey smirked and offered a helping hand to Donatello as he climbed out of the man hole.

Donatello was dressed in a fully black wardrobe. He wore a black ninja-influenced tight suit that covered him from neck to his toes and he wore a full face mask with a black bandanna tied on top of it all.

Don caught Casey's quizzical look, "Wondering how I can see through all this fabric without any peep holes?" He pointed to where his eyes would be located, "I'm wearing a pair of high frequency goggles. It's kinda like radar and bat vision combined. Helpful in both light and dark places, so I won't be hindered by anything."

Casey gave Don a "huh?" look and shook his head pitifully, "Ya know I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about right?"

"*blush* Uh yeah I kinda figured that…"

"And no that wasn't it, "He pointed at Don accusingly, "I was wonderin' where ya fightin' stick went?"

"My wha… oh my Bo' staff. Well you see I-"

"May I interrupt this discussion for a moment and ask you to please help me out of here…" Splinters calm yet firm voice echoed. A small frail hand popped out of the man hole and Splinter was escorted out of the man hole carefully.

Master Splinter was dressed only in his traditional Japanese robe; the only weapon he appeared to carry was a walking stick. It was made of strong metals that were not found on Earth; it bore a glossy black hue from top to its razor sharp bottom.

Splinter stretched his arms and rotated his shoulders; it felt _good_ to be out on the surface.

Casey noticed the shiny staff as Splinter brushed himself off. Expecting a question, Splinter quickly answered the unspoken question, "Donatello took my staff and made some changes…"

"I didn't take it! I borrowed it from you remember?"

"You said you just wanted to trim up the bottom tip of my staff from the wear, said nothing about changing anything!"

Feeling a little down Donatello tried to reconcile himself, "I just thought about you and wanted to give you something stronger then that smallish stick to protect yourself with! Look just twist the top knob and your staff will appear back to its original texture and color."

Master Splinter did as he was told and the staff turned back into the original gnarled wooden staff he carried with him for many a long year.

Splinter took a moment to berate his son, "Next time, my son, please do us both a favor and kindly mention to me what you'll be doing with my things. You don't do such things without my consent first, is that understood?"

Don gave a humble nod before questioning Casey about his quick journey here, "Did anyone notice you coming here?"

Casey pretended to think it over before answering him with a tinge of sarcasm, "Yah three broads took me in for the night; we had dinner a movie and a little more afterwards."

"Ah good, no one spotted you. I'll tell April where you were tonight and straighten that mess out real quick! But for now, cut the sarcasm and let's get going shall we?"

"Go? Where's the car?"

"In the parking lot… where else would I put a highly valuable and customized car?"

"In your pocket smart ass?"

"Nice… you insecurity and ignorance is still out in the open Casey; better keep it somewhere no one will think of looking."

Casey glowered and followed Donatello out to the parking lot; Splinter followed them at a reasonable pace.

Casey hadn't really paid much attention to the car that was parked in the front; didn't seem important at the time. But this was the car that was going to take Casey, Don and Master Splinter out of New York City.

It had no brand name, no license plate and it seemed to blend into the darkness surrounding it. The vehicle was level to the ground, black, tinted windows and thin tires.

Something on the front window caught Donatello's attention. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a pink slip.

"Ah sh- w-ww-wait wait hmmm…ha… HAH *nervous laughter*!"

Casey didn't understand what Don found so funny about a pink slip, "What?"

Don couldn't stop laughing and gave Casey the slip so he could see it for himself.

Casey read what was in print, but couldn't see much past the giant that covered entire slip.

He still didn't get it; Don had to help him figure it out, "Casey, the officer who gave the slip doesn't know how to write… any lights clicking on now?"

It took it a moment, but he understood the cryptic "X" and started laughing about it himself.

Don though couldn't help remarking, "I'm starting to wonder if you can READ…"

Donatello swiped a finger over his right arm; a key pad appeared against the black suit. He punched in a key code, shortly after that the car locks disengaged.

Casey was obviously not interested in Donnie's new suit, but just for the sake of conversation, Donatello thought he might as well explain what he has done, "A few months back I found a way to get a hold of nanotechnology. I studied day and night, trying to figure out what made it all tick and I actually found more than that."

Opening up his palm face up Donatello pushed inward on the center of his palm; a screen appeared and several holographic buttons did also inside his palm and on his finger tips.

Don's eyes continued to widen with pleasure as he continued to explain about his "nifty" suit, "I can access the internet at any time anywhere, I can hook up to any wireless machine and not even require a password to get in and I can check my health and see if I'm in need of medical attention. My suit can repair broken bones, seal any wound, stop inner bleeding and not only on me but with different life forms included. I can check the weather and get a two month report of the forecast using my own checking system. I can travel through water ranging in about -30 Celsius, and I can even traverse through hot places that would literally melt away your skin. I can fly, I can filter water with my hands and and-"

Donatello wasn't able to continue, Splinter and Casey both clamped their hands firmly against his mouth.

Blushing, Donatello removed their hands with an apologetic smile, "Thank you…"

Everyone entered the car, and to Casey's surprise the doors opened up vertically instead of sideways.

Casey was the driver, Donatello was the right hand passenger and Splinter was in the back seats.

Casey gaped at the sleek controls that were glowing before him. There weren't any buttons, it was all holographic and in order to start the car you had to use a thumb print.

Casey groped around for Don's hand, "Don, I need ta use your thumbs to start this thing up."

"N-no Casey you can use your own…"

"Wha really? You're thumbs ain't the only ones that can start this thing? I thought the inventor could start his own car…"

"I CAN but I programmed your finger print into the car, you can start this baby up on your own."

"Ahhh riiight… what do I call this babe?"

"Her substitute name is NC80-706A; I left its official name for you to come up with."

"I GET TO NAME A CAR! OH baby this this, is just so much Don thank you thank you THANK YOU DOODE-" Casey gave Don one of his dreaded bear hugs, and on top of the gear shift too. Don could feel his ribs grind as Casey tried to show his appreciation, "CASEY *gasp* thauths sth'okay… you can let go naow…"

Casey dropped Don without a second glance and pushed his thumb up against the tiny scanner only fit for a thumb. When the car turned on, Casey couldn't hear the engine.

Don didn't even have to wait for an answer when Casey didn't start to back the car out of the parking lot, "Engines silent, you can't hear a thing when it's on."

Casey's perplexity switched to enthusiasm, this car had everything you wanted in a moving vehicle.

Casey took a look at the stick shift; each gear was marked with two numbers and a dash between them.

There were four gears, and listed accordingly from top to bottom:

500-800

350-500

150-350

0-150

Donatello again explained before Casey even asked, "Each gear has a limit to how much speed it will allow you to get up to. The engine is so powerful; I had to put limits on how fast it should go."

Casey eyed the top gear thoughtfully, "Does that mean I can go up ta 800 mph?"

"You guessed it, and these gears are only land speeds…"

"Wh-wha? Are telling me this baby can fly?"

"And travel underwater…"

Casey was practically drooling with envy and adrenaline. He felt the edges of his seat fondly, "Oh oh OHH baby these seats are made outta REAL LEATHeeEEEERRRR!"

The moment Casey said that, Donatello and Master Splinter both tightened up their seat belts.

Putting the car in reverse with the second gear shift located on the left side of steering wheel he revved up the engine and put the stick shift into the first gear and roared off out of the parking lot with a reverberating "GOOOOGALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"…followed by the screams of Donatello.

* * *

While driving to the perimeter, a serious tone attuned to the atmosphere; there were important topics to discuss.

Donatello began to unfold a tale of how their entire family managed to stay hidden in the duration of their escape time.

"It was very difficult to stay out of the way of patrols, " Began Donatello's narrative, "You couldn't make a move without some kind of distraction."

He continued on, the past two years were long and hard. They were always on the move, never in one place for too long. Food and water were hard things to manage in those two years, but they managed to survive.

Casey, on one hand, was more interested in knowing how they were able to make it all the way from the main Sewer System to the singular protected Sewer System underneath the winery.

"How the hell did get from one side of New York City to the other without gettin' caught?"

Splinter answered before Donatello had the chance to, "The vehicles of travel they use to move and search for us proved useful…"

"What?"

Donatello face broke out into a villainous smile, "We hitched a ride in a variety of patrol vehicles; these were in a range from the typical small patrol cars to the big Artillery vehicles, the kind the SWAT team would use…"

"Y-you you ya…"

"Casey don't look at me, Sensei found the way to get on board those things, I just helped him along…"

"Damn… you did this even when the other guys were around?"

"Of course! It was easy, you just needed a com link and a GPS to make sure we were all heading in the same direction."

"What would have happened if ya weren't goin' to the same place?"

"We'd be in a crap load of shit…"

"Ah."

"We had to be careful; thank God I hacked the system fil-"

"Hacked? How you guys keep doin' that?"

"Well it's simple really; your company was a big help."

"Whaaa? Our importing business?"

"No duh, I had no idea your company proved so efficient it even caught the governments eye."

"We did?"

Donatello became all at once, quizzical, "Are you tell me you don't know who and what your company is involved with?"

"Hey I'm only the Vice President, Aprils got the goods on the companies schedule and who we work for."

"Just what do you do?"

"I'm moral support."

"Moral support? You?"

"Yeah and HEY lay off I'm good at my job…"

"Since when do you provide logical ethics that normal human beings can understand?"

"Since April told me to do my job right or she'd make me pay for my mistakes."

"Uhuh figures. So tell me, what do you have that keeps the company employee's happy?"

"I tell 'em it's like this: "If a customer ain't happy, ask why. If you ain't satisfied with your salary, help us make more so we can afford to pay you more. If you don't like your job, tell us why you don't like it and we can help you sort out your problems."

"Wow, that's it?"

"Nah, I've got a million of those things ta keep company wheels greasy and easy to turn."

"Okay…anyway, where was I?"

"You was telling me how you avoided the patrols?"

"OH yeah yeah, well April had already thought about the FBI's patrol monitoring the city streets. She studied for weeks and one day called up with the FBI's daily routine patrol schedule. We both worked out a chart and in the end had a reliable source of information… well, pretty close to being completely reliable. Sometimes they would change their routine, assigning others to a particular location if they weren't doing their job right. But it was good enough to keep us out of their way. In fact, it turned out to be SO useful that I found a way to use the schedule to our own advantage. We used their own vehicles as vessels, we found ways of getting on and letting the driver take us to our destinations. Raph had managed to steal a police radio and we were able to monitor any change that occurred in the routine schedule."

"Wow, you guys really put that ninja junk to work…"

"Yep we do. We even managed to use the patrols as our food suppliers. They'd get us to our food too… ha."

"What's so funny?"

"You know those guys were the worst things to ever come into our lives, but we managed to turn them into one of the most useful smuggling options we've ever taken… how ironic right?"

"Yeah I guess so… Don, how'd you guys get all your equipment when all your other stuff was…"

"Blown to bits?"

"Yeah, if you wanna put it that way…"

"Aw Casey its fine really, I'm pretty much over the whole thing now. I'm 20 yrs old and fully capable of handling my own emotions… but it was still a sad event."

"Was it really that bad?"

"W-well… yeah, yes it was."

"How'd you guys avoid getting killed?"

Exasperated Donatello prodded Casey, "April didn't tell you how we got out of the Lair?"

"Ah… yeah I think she did, I mean uh… I think… maybe… you know I forgot."

Donatello commenced in a head to head battle with the car dash board.

"FINE okay I'm sorry I forgot but I've just got a lot on my plate and only do what I'm told…"

Donatello ground his teeth and explained to him what had happened, "It was luck, sheer luck, the moment we heard the announcement that some "mutants had been discovered" we fled. We didn't take much with us. I didn't have enough time to gather everything but I managed to copy most of my important papers on camera, all of my computer files on USB and I took a great portion of my portable tools and gadgets too."

"Sounds like you got away with a lot of junk."

"…thank you. Anyway, two days had gone by and we decided to take a trip back to the Lair. Father insisted that it only be two of us that went; Leo and I were the ones who took a trip back to the Lair. When we did, we found the Lair had caved in."

"?"

"No I'm not kidding, caved in. The security door was in ashes all over the floor, the solid concrete walls on the outside of the lair had crumbled and scattered. The roof of that part of the sewer system had been broken in half and was falling in with the debris below it. We were lucky to get out of there without causing another cave in."

Casey didn't say anything, its one thing to have every item you've ever owned in your entire life to be destroyed, it's entirely different story when you can't even go back to check and see if anything could be salvaged. Not to mention that they don't even have a home to go back to and repair it.

Splinter said nothing, he let Donatello continue.

"So we came back to father and the others, gathered the belongings we had taken with us and moved on…"

Silence…

"It is a tragic story isn't it? Well, I knew we couldn't last long without all of our equipment. You knew how I acquired the Nano-information and I spent months on that. In those months I also made a few more projects come to life. In the two years that have occurred, I've finished all of them, and we are almost as prepared as we once were…"

Casey felt a tear trickle down his cheek; he quickly rubbed it away hoping Don didn't notice.

Donatello did notice, "A little too close to home huh?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I saw that, you were feeling emotional about our problems."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were I CAUGHT YOU!"

"Alright alright yeah you did, don't tell Raph or you'll suffer for it."

Donatello waved his hands in the air motioning that he wasn't armed and tried to look innocent, "Hey I wasn't here and I didn't see anything…"

Satisfied, Casey continued concentrating on the road and continued conversation between himself and Donatello. Splinter remained silent, having nothing to say and a lot on his mind. Casey kept asking questions and Donatello kept answering till both were satisfied. It was a long drive to the perimeter, and all three of them were happy to have it that way. Two years of being separated from each other had been rough, but at least Donatello was able to give out any information both Casey and April needed to know about.

Last thing Donatello heard from Leo was about two days ago, everyone was fine. Mikey caught a cold and was still on medication. Raphael broke his finger while chopping wood; he had been distracted at the time and swung the axe he was using at an odd angle.

Suddenly a voice came out from the car, "Destination ten miles away, 10 minutes remaining…"

Casey jumped and the vehicle mistakenly was jarred to the other lane for a moment and then swung back into the right lane.

Donatello smacked Casey in the back of the head and scolded him soundly, "Will you please STOP overreacting? It's just the car's computer system; I like it when they talk back so I don't have to do most of the work. Her name is RIDA, just thank her for the information…"

Casey glared at Donatello, but did as he was told, "Thanks, you know you sound a lot like a babe…"

RIDA replied back coldly, "And to what does that remark refer to?"

"Oh *chuckling nervously* you even talk like a babe. Uh, WOOMAN, you know LADY. Chick, babe, female; that's what I meant…"

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would recommend that you keep all comments about my audio to a minimum of 0."

Donatello pitched in to save Casey, "Now now RIDA please be patient with our new driver. He's still not capable of understanding candor and what it all stands for."

"If you say so Donatello."

"If you say so Donatello, "Casey mimicked with sarcasm.

Casey was about to say something else, but Don gave Casey a haughty piercing gaze that forced him into silence.

Splinter had been trying to relieve himself of all stress by practicing a deep breathing technique. Stopping his practice and opening his eyes he clutched Casey's shoulders gently and kindly said, "Both Donatello and I appreciate your kindness. As do all of my students, thank you for helping us leave the city without discovery. Please tell April that you both will be hearing from us as soon as we settle down peacefully in the farm house."

"Don't get your hopes up too high; we're still not outta the cooking pan yet…"

"That's frying pan Casey, "corrected Donatello, "And we'll make it out just fine…"

"How do you know that? We gotta get past the inspection and they ain't gonna let me and this this BEAUTIFUL car outta here without a thorough search over. Just how you expect to avoid 'em?"

"I have a plan, obviously. Don't worry about us, Splinter and I will get out safely…"

Splinter took an item out of his robe; he gently groped the item with both hands and graciously remarked, "Here is a gift from me, to you and April, Casey…"

Not taking his eyes off the road, Casey accepted the item and examined it while driving…

"Blah blah blah… something something Asti… ASTI? You guys got us some wine?"

"Father did, he found an old crate above ground someone had forgotten to bring in and he took one for you two. It's our way of saying thanks, and I hope you like the car…"

"Are you kiddin'? I LOVE this baby… man I wish she were mine."

Donatello again found himself confused, "Casey… this is your car."

Casey's eyes widened with shock and he asked, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I AM! Didn't April tell you that we were going to give this car to you both as a present?"

"Uuhhhh… I don't remember."

Donatello felt like crying; Casey didn't know how much he got on his nerves

Donatello began to massage his temples through the fabric, he wished Raph were here to explain things to Casey on his level of communication.

RIDA spoke once again, "Two minutes remaining, destination 700 feet and closing…"

Casey let out a shaky sigh, "Well, we're almost there…"

Splinter remained silent; Donatello gripped the edges of his seat uncomfortably. This was going to be difficult, up ahead was the Perimeter, the most secure and formidable Military outpost the Government had ever issued inside the country.

* * *

…70 ft away from the Perimeter outpost Donatello, Splinter and Casey stood out of the car staring at the expansive perimeter that blocked the outside world.

The Perimeter stretched from one side of New York City to the other; nothing could pass through or fly over without being spotted. The walls were an average of 40 stories high, even higher when there an outpost situated on top looking over both sides of the Perimeter. The tower guard was on watch 24-7, nothing would pass through that they didn't notice. The walls were made up of sleek metal, impenetrable every commonly used weapon except high power piercing missiles. In the day, the walls were black and burning hot to touch, in the night they were white and glowed with powered electrical energy. There was only one gate, the main gate. The main gate was protected by large machine guns, operated by a CPU and they never missed their target unless the target was faster than the computers keen sight. The man base that runs the entire perimeter system was ground level and looked very much like an oversized warehouse, broken down and old.

Don shook his head with dismay; he was scanning the main gate using his goggles, they had Binocular vision capabilities.

Casey and Splinter stood there waiting for Donatello to make a statement… just how difficult would it be to get out of the city?

Don turned away from the view and slumped down against the car.

Casey had to ask, "Is it impossible?"

"*sigh* No it's insane, suicidal and but I think very possible…"

"…*groan*"

"My plan will work out perfectly, don't worry!"

"And just what is your plan?"

"When I think of it I'll let you know…

Two hours have passed and after countless plans that failed within the boundaries of Donatello's logic, he found a way to get pass the perimeter without being spotted.

Directing his companions toward the perimeter, he began to formulate the plan out for them, "I think we can get through ever security measure in and out of the perimeter. We'll have to be fast and of course we can't get caught; this is how we're going to do it…"

The tower guards were on break. Doritos, beer and a foot ball game; perfect. The guards were not allowed a break time, nor allowed to drink any form of an alcoholic beverage; they were desperate though, all sense of priority and regulations left. It was sickening to think, that no one could leave the perimeter… no one. For three months they were stationed there; two hundred tired, restless, aggravated men who longed for a way out of their enclosed position.

Every week, one group or person would have a permit and was able to get past the perimeter. Standard procedure was simple, full scale inspection from you to your vehicle of transportation. There were no excuses, no exceptions, you play by the rules or you don't get out.

After the inspection, you are free to access your car. But before you make it out, there are more obstacles.

One, overhead above you is the gate. This gate is equipped with scanners, high beams and lasers that detect and analyze anything… everything. Once you pass that, you are told to stop just on the outskirts of the gate. You and your vehicle are then towed by a tow truck and escorted out of the outskirts and into the main road leading you directly out of the city by two of the Perimeter guards.

After that, you are home free to leave the city. It was going to be an interesting escape for the three trying to get past all of that; Donatello's plan better work.

Casey Jones swore inwardly before acknowledging all of this; least he wasn't the one making the escape. Starting the car engine, Casey took a deep breath and made the plunge into the fire.

* * *

Up in the watch tower, a lonely guard stood watch.

He was a rookie, new to the force and fresh out of training. He wasn't much of a drinker, but since the guys were all sharing and cracking open bottles of bubbly beer he couldn't resist the temptation. So far he'd had three bottles, all enough to set anyone a little tipsy. Earlier that day he had been told to keep watch of a citizen that was given permission to leave the city and to make sure that he passed all the inspections before leaving.

"_This one is special_, "Said the lieutenant to the rookie inside the ground level base, "There_ are rumors about this one that may lead to the mutants the government has told us to keep watch of_."

"_Are you serious… uh ah sir?_"

"_Very serious rookie_; you_ keep an eye out or I'll make sure you never get another position in the ranks here in America._"

"_But sir I was drafted!_"

"_Don't you back talk me rookie! You'll be stuck cuttin' potatoes for the entire summation of your stay here at the Perimeter I swear I'll make you pay dearly!"_

"Damn that lieutenant get's on my nerves_, _"muttered the rookie after his flashback, "One day I'll be back home, way away from here, I miss the farm…"

He sighed, snuggled into his chair that sat right beside the opening that peered over into the inside of the perimeter. Openings in the guard tower room circled in and out of the perimeter on all four sides of the guard tower walls. The guard tower stood at least an entire floor above the looming walls below it. In the guard tower, were four turrets that could be armed at any given time when need be for each of the four surrounding openings. Security camera's monitored everything that occurred out of the tower; only one monitored the inside of the tower. The rookie here had a thing for privacy; feeling the intrusion too much he disabled the camera and found a way to trick the security system. By bypassing the firewalls in the computers that buzzed underneath the perimeter, he was able to tap into his guard camera and made a simple two minute loop video of him standing at guard during his night shift. When his shift ended, he would take the video back out and it would have appeared that nothing had occurred at all during his shift; and he would get away with complete privacy to his own.

"_Not bad for a guy coming from an Oklahoma chicken farm._" He smirked with pleasure recalling his heavy duty work; he picked his feet up and set them up against the edge out of the opening, getting ready to take a nap.

Suddenly a red light flashed above his head and a loud ringing noise buzzed through the air in full gusto. Grimacing, the rookie jumped to attention and looked over down to ground level… yep it was the citizen leaving New York City.

Whipping out his walkie talkie, he tuned in to the gate and notified the guards monitoring inside, "We've got company."

Through schreechy replies that made him wince and his ears ring, he deciphered that they must have figured it out.

"_We gotta start switching to text…_" Now that his phone call was done, he could sit back and keep a level eye on things… or take a nap-he took the second option.

Casey stopped and put the vehicle in park when a soldier walked out of the guard house and stood up in front of the car.

He was a casually dressed soldier, Caucasian, no over coat, wearing a white cotton tank top, boots unbuckled, and no hat. He carried a single revolver inside the front of his trousers and was smoking a black cigar.

Casey smiled and waved, trying to give the impression of friend not foe.

Acknowledging firmly, he motioned Casey out of the vehicle. Casey walked out and the man gave Casey a clip board to sign and asked for his papers.

Meanwhile Donatello and Master Splinter hung on to the underside of the car, waiting for an opportunity to open up for them.

Casey watched as the lone soldier peered in and out of the outlandish car with silent awe. Smirking and whistling he gave Casey a wink of approval, "You sure got a way with your car choices man…"

Casey smiled back in response, yet with sinking suspicion he could see this guy as a vandal ready to tear up his car at any given moment if he didn't keep close attention.

The man sat in the driver's seat for a moment, relishing every moment he had sitting by the wheel and leering at Casey with a smug expression.

Casey watched as chairs were pushed over, lights were turned on and off, the engine was tested and revved up at full speed while parked just for the sake of doing so; the man loved his job. Walking out with a satisfied expression he gave a thumbs up and motioned for a friend of his to come out and help with the next task.

Before the man could speak Casey had already started taking off his clothes, full body inspection, the worst part of the whole ordeal.

Luckily Casey had a professional inspector come out this time, unlike his last ventures to where a non-qualified soldier did the checking.

The procedure was done swiftly and gently without discomfort.

Casey was allowed back into his car, he drove slowly through to the next part of the inspection. Casey watched as the laser beams passed through him and the vehicle; it was a sort of eerie sci-fi experience and he never got tired of it. He heard a loud humming noise as he passed through the other side of the gate, those were the scanners. Finally he stopped the car and let two men in uniforms come out of a tow truck and hook him up. They towed him out for some miles and then unhooked Casey from the truck; two watchdogs on either side of Casey pulled out from their close range view and drove back to the perimeter gate, Casey was now alone.

Casey leaned back in his chair with relief, he had gotten out… but what about the others?

Casey stepped out the car and took a look around the area; he started calling out to Donatello in a hoarse whisper. Something clinked inside the car, Casey whirled around and took a look inside; Donatello and Master Splinter were sitting peacefully and attentively in the back seats.

Casey stared blankly at the two in complete shock, Donatello smirked, "That was fun."

Splinter looked sickly and wind whipped, he shook his head, "No but I am glad you found a way to take us out of trouble Donatello… *HRrrRk*." Splinter held back a mouth full of vomit and closed his eyes, not wanting to share the experience he just attained.

Casey looked to Don with eyes full of questions, "How'd ya do it?"

With an air of mock superiority, Donatello began his narrative, "Well I had a theory, and it seemed to be a very good one, I decided to go with it.

When we arrived at the perimeter, I had several ideas' run through my mind, they went in several directions. Below the perimeter, through the perimeter, above the perimeter or somehow AROUND the perimeter. I tested each theory I had and nothing came up… but then a solution opened up. We couldn't possibly go underneath the perimeter, that would take too long and I don't think what was underground led to the other side. We couldn't go through the perimeter, surveillance was for too complicated to get past. We would never make it around the perimeter since there was nothing to GO around in the first place. But, if we could somehow jam the up top perimeter camera's that look to the sky, we might have a chance of going OVER the perimeter."

Casey interrupted, "Over?"

"Yep we-"

"You went OVER?"

"Yes I thought-"

"How the hell did you make it OVER that ain't no easy climb-"

"Casey we didn't climb over, we flew."

Casey gaped, "F-…flew? Donnie even I'm not that stu-"

Master Splinter corrected Casey's surmise, "Wrong , we flew over, I swear it. How else do you think I came to this…" Splinter gestured to his appearance.

Before he could ask, Donatello continued, "Jamming the cams was easy enough, when they were "inspecting" you I had enough time to quietly sneak into the guard outpost and climb up the flights while in camouflage."

Donatello opened up a pouch and held up to Casey as small this piece of tape.

Casey looked at it curiously, Donatello let Casey take it and hold it up to a light for closer inspection.

Donatello continued, "If you look closely at the tape, you will find fine circuitry interlaced within the tape, barely noticeable unless you shine a light through it. That is what I used to jam the camera's, it's a "freeze and play back" program that if placed on the main computer system that runs the camera's it will accurately record a segment of time and play it back for a total of thirty minutes. The inspection, including when you just passed through the gate, took a total of 21 min. 25 sec.. I had enough time to get back to the car just after you finished with the car and body inspection."

"Okay that sorta makes sense… but how'd ya fly over?"

Don took out his bow staff, "My staff provided the acceleration we needed to take off from ground level."

"How?"

"When armed, my bo staff runs on electrical energy the emits fluid motion without the holdback of inertia."

"?"

"*sigh* Without inertia, my bo staff can continually swing in motion continuously unless stopped by a physical force that performs with inertia."

"Meaning?"

Donatello was coming to the point where strangling Casey wouldn't seem like such a bad idea, in a low frustrated voice he tried to explain what happened again, "My bo staff can spin really REALLY fast and that way flight would be possible and I could fly over the perimeter with sensei!"

Casey's eyes brightened with sudden realization, "OH OH I get it ya flew like a helicopter over the perimeter!"

Donatello was bashing his head against the head of the front seat; it was hard being someone with a more eloquent line of speech.

Splinter decided it was time to finish Donatello's explanation, "My son had us both up above the perimeter as soon as you made your way over to the other side. Or so he tells me, I couldn't see where we were going spinning and spinning and spinning over and over… it wasn't that simple either. As we made our way over, I had a slight accident-"

Donatello interrupted, "Father barfed all over the top of the nearest outpost, fortunately it was the roof where it would be hard to find and there weren't any sensors on top monitoring what lands on top of it."

"Thank you Donatello for sharing such description, "Splinter flushed with anger but continued on ignoring the indignity, "My son said we must keep up with the car, we could not land till you were safe and away from the people… that was the longest trip I have ever taken in such motion. And while we were in the air, Donatello had to stop the staff from spinning too fast or we might have traveled too high too fast; it was very rocky travelling after you Casey Jones."

Casey sat down; as if he had done all the work they had just been through and whistled in both respect and awe.

They sat in silence for some time, regaining courage and strength.

Donatello hopped on over to the front seat and buckled in, he broke the silence, "Shall we go on then?"

Casey closed the car door and started the engine, Master Splinter had fallen asleep.

Before they went off, Casey looked at Don with a chuckle, "Ya must be hot in that mask your wearin'… we're in the clear, you can take it off now if ya want."

"Oh! I forgot I was even wearing this thing…" Donatello unmasked himself with pleasure, his green features stood out amidst the nightly dark surroundings. He turned to Casey with his bright sparkling black eyes and smiled, "Let's go meet up with the rest of my family."

* * *

Back at the outpost, the rookie got up out of his seat and decided it was too cold up at the top. Had he stayed longer he may have seen the green and yellow goop that was falling off of the roof and onto the ground below. While he was down in the cargo hold looking for a blanket, he found something lying on the floor that puzzled him.

It was a piece of cloth, black and crackling with electricity. It was caught in a sharp edge around the base of the surveillance computers. He took out an old swiss army knife; in it was a pair of tweezers. He picked up the black fabric with them and studied it closely.

"_The boy's upstairs will definitely wanna know what this thing is… better report this to the Lieutenant."_

**End of Chapter 2**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Title: Hideaway

_In a forest of trees, night was thick and dreary. It was cold in the dark, and time seemed endless… through the dark came a shadowy figure. It was speeding towards the edge of the forest, eager to see the new visitors in the forest; it has been many months…_

_

* * *

_

"This is it!" Casey stopped the car near the frontier of a big forest. The moon was clouded over; everything was pitch black in the night.

Donatello gently awoke Splinter, "We are here Master, and it's time to regroup with the others."

Splinter walked out of the car and up to the forest barrier, it was a dense forest and could only be passed through on foot.

Casey stepped out and stood beside Donatello, both of them glad they made it out of the city.

"I hope you guys make it alright, that was pretty tense back there and I'm glad ya found a way to get out without gettin' caught." Casey stated.

Donatello sighed, "Yeah, we should be alright from now on."

Casey was at a moment where he couldn't find any words, nothing he had in mind seemed to fit for a goodbye.

Donatello turned back to the car for a moment, giving it a good look over. Looking up to Casey he grinned, "Take good care of her Casey." He gave Casey a key, "This key is in replace of my spectacular way of unlocking the car, here's the extra for April."

Casey took both key's and stared at the pair for a moment, he pulled Donatello into a bear hug, "I'm gonna miss you guys, tell Raph I'll come by and visit on my way back."

"I will, and we'll keep in touch with April on phone and email…. We're gonna miss you guys."

Casey sniffed and wiped away tear, he let go of Don, "Something in my eye…"

Splinter turned around and stared up to him with appreciation, "My family and I thank you and April for your dedicated work in helping us escape from the city. I wish you fair travel and peace… may our paths cross very soon in the near future."

Casey nodded his head sullenly and turned to head back into the car… suddenly he quickly jumped back, picked up Splinter and gave him a quick hug before leaving.

Splinter fixed his disheveled robe while waving goodbye to Casey as he drove away and left them alone near the entrance to the forest.

* * *

***THUMP* A shadow sprung out of the forest and onto the ground behind the newcomers. **

Donatello and Splinter whirled around startled, and found someone whom they've been expecting to meet for months… Leonardo.

He wore no clothing save his gear, a black cloth bandanna and a long single-edged blade that was strapped to his back.

Donatello's surprise was replaced by a smile, "Well look who decided to drop by out of the dark of the night!"

Splinter bowed with as much grace and dignity as Leo had presented himself, "It is good to see you again, and on time as well my son."

Leo met both of his family's gazes and grinned with glee; it was a merry meeting for all three of them, each month they had spent away from each other felt like an eternity.

All three walked through the forest together and spoke of things that they had missed of each other during the months they were separated.

Leo began in telling what had happen since the day he arrived outside the perimeter. Mikey had caught the flu, instead of a cold as Don had assumed, and Raph had been in charge of taking care of Mikey while Leo had been working on in depth investigation. Leo found that carriers from the FBI had been secretly transported away from their route to Washington; some have even gone missing. Leo had been keeping track of these "side trips" from a distance and followed their course to an area just below the city perimeter; it took him to an underground facility.

"After closer inspection, I found THE reason why they built the perimeter, "Leo continued, "It's not just to keep us in, it's too keep the people inside the city from knowing what's going on OUTSIDE of the perimeter. They've built an underground mechanical facility directly underneath the city. All that supports the city from crumbling in are the braces and structural posts; the city is now floating above ground, and no one is aware of this."

Donatello was taken aback, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, there is no other explanation I can give that can describe it any better."

Donatello's face looked grim and thoughtful, "Why would they choose New York as a place for such revolutionary construction? Underground? This doesn't add up… did you actually enter?"

Leo took a moment of silence before answering, "I did manage to sneak on board one of the vessels that were given entry…"

"You… **did**?"

"Why? Is that so surprising?"

"No no it's just… wow, it's just you found this all out on your own and I didn't get to participate in your discovery."

Leo punched Don's shoulder playfully, "Don't worry about it; we'll have plenty of time to chew on all of this when we get home."

Donatello looked around in the surrounding darkness and trees, "Where is "home"?"

Splinter tapped Donatello on the shoulder and pointed him to a split in the forest trees, in the distance there was a bright window gleaming into the forest.

Splinter ruffled his fur and took a deep breath of air, "Finally one place I won't have to stray from every two weeks…"

All three walked up the steps leading to the front door of a small single story home.

Leo knocked on the front door… no answer. He rang the door bell… no reply. He tried opening the door… locked and as he tried to pry it open the lights went out in the house.

Leo didn't know what to think, "Huh…"

Don bit his lip; this wasn't normally a good sign.

Splinter waited for a response from Leonardo, curious to see how Leo would handle the situation.

Leo was a little perplexed, who wouldn't be? But upon pondering over the situation further, he had one suspicion.

Smiling, he backed away from the door and pushed Don and Splinter forward, "I think this is for you two, try knocking first."

Donatello and Splinter looked at each other, then at the door, at each other, then at Leo suspiciously.

Leo laughed and motioned them to knock on the door. Both of them knocked on the door… at the very same moment they did **both were pulled in by two pairs of arms!**

…Leo heard some scuffling after that, immediately all the house lights turned back on. Leo smiled and walked in.

The two pairs of arms turned out to be Raphael and Michelangelo; trying to give them a greeting they wouldn't forget so easily-ninja style.

All save Leo were on the floor laughing and with the lights on, you could see a long cloth overhanging from the ceiling; with on it imprinted "Welcome Home Escaped Convicts".

Their "home" was in perfect order for the new arrivals; all the furniture and precious items they could sneak into this small home were placed right where they needed to be. It was as close to being home as possible.

Mikey was the social butterfly, wanting to know about everything that happened from Don and Splinters escape to how they made it to the front door.

Raph had set the table and with traditional Japanese Sushi served with the optional soy sauce. Splinter and Don didn't say anything till everyone had made it to the table (And had freshened up a little bit). After eating a fulfilling meal, Donatello went into a brief narrative about their experience.

After Donatello finished, Raph asked a question, "So ya made to the other side flying… tell me how that went again."

"Well I used my staff, "Don opened up a pouch strapped around his waist line and pulled out the handle of a double sided weapon, "this one."

Raph peered closely at the handle closely, not convinced, "Ya gotta do better than that Donnie, just show it off already letz see what you did to your staff this time… ya other one was made out some kinda metal am I right?"  
"Yes very much so, this one is made out of Particle Light Ray's. It uses a powerful mini-generator to create the broad spectrum that emits from the openings on both sides of the handle."

"Damn… and ya did all that while you was gone and we were stuck here?"

"Yeah I'm a genius right? I had time to make something new… while waiting for a chance to get out of the city."

"What about the suit?"

Mikey piped in, "Maybe some aliens visited him in his dreams and promised great power if he let them take him in for "head to toe inspection". Donnie's not smart enough to-"

"**Shut up** Mikey! GRRR will you ever grow up? The Utroms, our trip to the future and back again and everything else has helped me expand my knowledge of technology, I could develop one of those new "iPhones" any day I wanted to and using lower scale methods!"

"The 4G or the 3G?" He laughed evilly at Don and got head smack from Raph and Leo.

Raph sat back and whistled, "Donnie you're impressive, glad you were with Splinter while we fixed up this place back here."

Don blushed sheepishly, he shrugged and said, "Leo could have done a better job than I ever could or did. He got you guys out without a single ounce of technology, I don't even know how you mana-"

Leo, Raph and Mikey blurted, "You don't want to know!"

Don was immediately interested and retorted, "OH OH believe me I do! Your turn now guys, I wanna here ALL of it."

Leo winked at Raph and Mikey and vice versa, they got him.

* * *

After explaining their escape stories in full, they finished dinner and watched a movie right after.

When the movie was finished they spent the next few hours sitting next to one another, happy to be together in one place again. Leo had missed this feeling of being whole, his family was now complete and fear seemed far far away… They would more than manage to survive the attack against their physical presence in this world, they were not going to sit down and die for others who would little less care for an existence of any other in the same predicament.


End file.
